


Враги Шерлока Холмса

by Dafna536



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: Жизнь Шерлока сложна и полна опасностей.





	Враги Шерлока Холмса

Сознание возвращалось вместе с волнами тошноты и вспышками головной боли. Воспоминания медленно выплывали размытыми образами на мутной поверхности. Что-то связанное с его старым делом. 

Шерлока никогда особенно не заботили последствия его непримиримой борьбы с преступным миром Лондона, в том числе стабильное пополнение списка его личных врагов. Достать его в городе, где он знал каждый камень, проулок и перекрёсток, было задачей не из лёгких: он всегда был настороже и вооружён, а постоянное наблюдение Майкрофта зачастую помогало предотвратить опасность ещё до её появления. Кроме того, интеллектуальное преимущество и острый язык дарили возможность выходить из ситуаций нетривиальными способами: всегда можно было врага отвлечь, переспорить, обмануть и удрать.

В этот раз ему не повезло — на него напали сзади, не удостоив даже разговора о погоде. Он отбивался, но против пятёрки крепких парней шансы были ничтожны. И всё же двоих ему уложить удалось, дальше воспоминания смазывались, смешиваясь в сознании с тупой вязкой болью.

Шерлок приподнял веки. Вспышка света тут же отдалась уколом в висках. Мозг по привычке считывал информацию и анализировал обстановку вокруг: больничная палата, частный госпиталь, запах лекарств, дезинфицирующих средств, ровное пищание мониторов. Шерлок распахнул глаза полностью — в поле зрения появился мужчина в белом халате. Врач. Около сорока пяти, бросает курить, долгое дежурство, расстался с женой.

— О, мистер Холмс, вы, наконец, очнулись. Чудесно!

Шерлок смерил его неприязненным взглядом, звук чужого голоса вызвал новый виток ноющей боли и тошноты, мешая сосредоточиться. 

— Где я? — прошептал он пересохшими губами. 

— В Веллингтонской частной клинике, мистер Холмс, — доктор попытался дотронуться до него, но Шерлок отдёрнул руку.

— Как я попал сюда?

— Я отвечу на любые вопросы, как только вы позволите себя осмотреть. Доктор Аттвуд, кстати.

Шерлок стоически вытерпел осмотр и ответил на короткие вопросы о своём самочувствии. После этого он попытался приподняться из своего полусидячего положения на кровати, но его едва не стошнило. 

— Будьте добры, лежите спокойно, вам нельзя вставать. Я обещал ответить на ваши вопросы, не так ли? В клинику вас привёз брат. — На этих словах Шерлок поморщился. — Два ножевых ранения, черепно-мозговая травма, трещина в ребре, гематомы во внушительном количестве.

— И всё же вы не позвонили в полицию. 

Доктор Аттвуд опустил глаза, внезапно заинтересовавшись записями в бумагах, закреплённых на его планшете.

— Ваш брат ожидает в коридоре. Он просил сообщить, когда вы очнётесь. Могу я позвать его?

— Зовите, — кивнул Шерлок и поморщился — встреча с Майкрофтом была неприятной неизбежностью, но, тот, по крайней мере, мог пролить свет на странные нестыковки в событиях и поведении персонала клиники. Почему его привезли сюда? Он мог назвать как минимум два государственных госпиталя, которые были ближе к месту нападения. Почему врач не вызвал полицию, увидев раны, нанесённые ножом? 

Аттвуд, облегчённо вздохнув, вышел. Шерлок отвернул голову к окну и прикрыл глаза. Он не испытывал ни малейшего желания видеть Майкрофта сейчас в таком состоянии. Ещё меньше ему нравилась перспектива ловить снисходительное сочувствие и жалость в его глазах. Непоседливый младший брат снова попал в переделку — какая неприятность!

Дверь палаты открылась. Он слышал шорох одежды, шаги, невнятное лепетание доктора. Шерлок нахмурился — с годами он наловчился узнавать даже о настроении Майкрофта по его походке, но человек, вошедший вместе с доктором, не был его братом. Он резко повернулся в сторону двери.

И встретил любопытный взгляд тёмных глаз. Джим Мориарти излучал самодовольство и наигранный восторг как стоваттная электрическая лампочка. И ни на йоту не походил на обеспокоенного родственника.

— Привет, мой дорогой братик, — пропел Мориарти, небрежным шагом подходя к кровати. — А ты день ото дня всё хорошеешь.

Шерлок сжал зубы и напряжённо сглотнул. 

— Не помню, чтобы мы успели породниться, — прошипел он.

Аттвуд нервно прочистил горло. Мориарти обернулся к нему.

— Вы всё ещё здесь, доктор? — осведомился он ледяным тоном. — Мне кажется, вас ждут другие пациенты.

Аттвуд, бросив тревожный взгляд на Шерлока, поспешил выйти. Шерлок с большими усилиями сел ровнее.

Мориарти положил руку на спинку стула, стоящего рядом с кроватью.

— Позволишь?

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Располагайся. Чувствуй себя как дома.

Мориарти сел, откинулся на спинку и безо всякого смущения начал рассматривать Шерлока. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем шире на его губах расползалась довольная усмешка. Шерлок ждал, что Мориарти заговорит первым, но тот молчал. Его пристальное внимание невероятно раздражало.

— Не желаешь объясниться? — не выдержал Шерлок. — Я, очевидно, пропустил всё веселье, пока валялся без сознания. 

— Ничего интересного, на самом деле, — скучающим тоном начал Мориарти, почесав бровь. — Один из моих людей нечаянно спугнул парней, избивавших Шерлока Холмса. Позвонил мне. Об остальном ты можешь догадаться. 

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Какой резон меня спасать? Не понимаю. Не ты ли грозился меня прикончить? Да и откуда мне знать, что ты не причастен к нападению?

Мориарти посмотрел на него с видом человека, оскорблённого до глубины души.

— Серьёзно, Шерлок? Вот это я получаю взамен? Идиотские вопросы и подозрения?

— А ты, видимо, ждёшь благодарности? — осведомился Шерлок сухо.

— Отнюдь, — отрезал Мориарти. — На кой чёрт мне твоя благодарность? Я — неисправимый эгоист и действую исключительно в личных интересах. Лучше скажи, кто тебя отделал.

Шерлок, поморщившись, отвёл взгляд. К горлу подкатывал горький комок, голова кружилась.

— Приятели одного типа, которого я отправил отбывать пожизненное. Скучное дело годичной давности. Выйду отсюда — всех упеку за решётку. С моей помощью полиция поймает их быстро. 

Повернувшись снова, он заметил, что Мориарти печатает что-то в телефоне.

— Нет, не думаю, — усмехнулся тот. — Вряд ли они попадут в тюрьму.

— Неужели? — Шерлок подозрительно сощурился. — Даже если ты их прикроешь, я всё равно рано или поздно доберусь до каждого. 

Шерлок был уверен, что сможет выйти на след этих недоумков, будет им помогать Мориарти или нет. Но того слова Шерлока почему-то развеселили, он рассмеялся.

— Мой глупенький наивный детектив. Никого я прикрывать не буду.

Шерлок поморщился, слово «мой» покоробило его даже больше подобранных эпитетов.

— Подожди, что ты собираешься делать?

— А, — губы Мориарти растянулись в едкой улыбке. — Видишь ли, Шерлок, я жутко ревнив. С детства бесило, когда чужие дети трогали мои игрушки.

Шерлок, наконец, полностью осознал, какой смысл вкладывал Мориарти в слова о том, что его обидчики не попадут в тюрьму — травма мешала ему чётко мыслить. 

— Не вмешивайся! Мне такая помощь совершенно не нужна, я сам разберусь — эти люди ответят по закону...

Телефон Мориарти издал сигнал, возвещающий о приходе сообщения. Тот поднял палец вверх, призывая Шерлока к молчанию.

— Так-так, наш трусишка-докторишка решил погеройствовать и смог связаться с твоим настоящим братом. Предупреждал же его! Некоторые люди просто напрашиваются на неприятности. Ладно, Шерлок, приятно было пообщаться, но мне пора, — Мориарти встал со стула и направился к двери. 

— Стой! — закричал Шерлок, вырвал иглу капельницы и попытался встать с кровати. Сдёрнутые пульсометры заставили мониторы взорваться оглушительной трелью. Голова закружилась. Тошнота достигла критической отметки, он соскользнул с кровати, неуклюже приземлившись на четвереньки, тело прошило болью, и его вырвало водой пополам с желчью. Он попытался встать, но палата внезапно завертелась, а пол предательски пошатнулся. Шерлок всё же растянулся бы на месте, если бы не подоспевший вовремя Мориарти. Он придержал его за плечи, помог подняться и сесть. Шерлок вытер рот простынёй и позволил уложить себя на кровать. Лишь потом посмотрел в глаза сидящего на краю его кровати Мориарти. Взгляд у того был обеспокоенным.

— Больничное платье тебе идёт, — криво усмехнулся он и, словно нехотя, выпрямился, отодвигаясь от Шерлока. — Тебя так волнует судьба этих ублюдков?

— Это моё дело, не трогай их, — твёрдо заявил Шерлок.

Мориарти закатил глаза.

— Ну ладно, — он вздохнул, — допустим, я готов пойти на сделку. 

— Какую? — обречённо спросил Шерлок; чего-то подобного он ждал с момента появления Мориарти, тот никогда не стал бы помогать бескорыстно.

— Скажем так, я обещаю оставить твоих обидчиков в живых.

— Что должен буду сделать я?

— Соблюдать предписания врача.

Шерлок, уже готовый привести сотню возражений на требования Мориарти, открыл рот, но в итоге выдал лишь слабый хрип.

— Что?.. — Он прочистил горло. — В смысле?.. Это какая-то шутка?

— О нет! Это моя сладкая месть за твою неосторожность. Ты только подумай — постельный режим: читать нельзя, компьютер и телефон тебе запретят, вообще не позволят мозг напрягать. Мне невероятно интересно, сколько ты сможешь продержаться ради людей, которые, в отличие от твоего покорного слуги, действительно пытались тебя убить. А я буду следить. Пристально. 

В коридоре послышался топот ног и голоса. Мориарти бросил взгляд на дверь и поднялся.

— Что ж, мне, пожалуй, пора. Чао, Шерлок! 

Он ловко обогнул вбежавших в палату медсестёр, на прощание помахав рукой. Шерлок проводил его полным злости взглядом. Впереди его ждали невыносимые дни покоя и отдыха.


End file.
